


Blue Eyes

by lejardine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Severus Snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejardine/pseuds/lejardine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 11 years after the war a Severus is still teaching at Hogwarts. It is there that he meets a conundrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Viorel: (pronounce Vio-elle). JK Rowling owns all other characters.

Severus Snape sat at the high table as the new students were sorted in to their houses. Students still sat with their houses during meals just so a headcount could be easily done at meals but the houses easily intermingled with each other now that the war was over. He sat and watched as one by one students were evenly dispersed.   
Then came one young woman who was completely covered save for her hands and head. She talked to no one and stared down at the floor. Her hair was brought back in to a long French braid. She was African decent but obviously mixed. Her skin was a chocolate brown and her eyes were a bright cobalt blue. “Viorel Hakan” walked up to the bench and sat down. Severus could see that her eyes were still cast down, as if in embarrassment of having all eyes on her. She was placed in Ravenclaw. Quickly and gracefully she stood and walked over to the table and sat. The other Ravenclaws could instantly tell she was very nervous and did not want to be bothered.  
The rest of the first years were sorted out and Minerva gave a welcome speech. The speech did not last too long and all were allowed to eat. Once dinner was over the Ravenclaws were taken to their tower and all stayed there. Viorel sat on her bed with the curtains drawn reading as her black cat curled itself around her feet. The breed of her familiar was unknown to her but the cat was rather large and did not look like the common house cat or a kneezle. It was sleek with blue eyes just like Viorel. Its tail was almost twice as long as its body and its paws were large. It resembled an all black snow leopard.   
In the coming months the students left Viorel alone. She made no friends and didn’t seem to want any. But she was not teased. It was noticed by Severus early on however that something was wrong. She was extremely smart and had high marks in all her classes, including potions (and that was a feet in and of itself). Though, for all her smarts and good grades she kept it to herself for fear that if she reveled in the compliments given to her the other students would lash out on her, which they never did.   
Severus knew of Viorel’s past. She was a special case. She had no family to speak of. The only family she ever had was her mother, a very adept potions mistress who was killed by a roving death eater five years after the war. Viorel was only six at the time. She had no other family and was thus placed in an orphanage until she received her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts.   
Viorel would be a special case though. Because of her lack of parents, home, or a guardian, the adults of Hogwarts became her guardians. During holidays and breaks she would stay on the Hogwarts grounds.   
Severus did notice that she seemed afraid of those around her and he wondered what happened to her to be so jumpy and nervous around others. There were times he noticed when a student would ask her a question and she would quickly move away never answering them or looking at them. There were also times when the sleeves of her shirt would ride up a little and he would see a discoloration of her skin. But he wasn’t sure if they were scars or it was just how her skin was. She never spoke. No teacher could say they’d heard her speak. They even wondered if it were possible. To find out Severus set her up in one of the potions classes during a lecture.  
“What are the effects of nightshade, Ms. Hakan?” the class went silent and all eyes were on her. Viorel shrunk in to herself and looked ready to cry as all attention was on her. Severus could see the sudden discomfort. “Ms. Hakan, well? I’m waiting for your answer.” He snapped.   
“I-I don’t know she answered.”  
“What was that? Speak louder.” He ordered.  
“I don’t know professor.” She said louder. It was the first time in three months of her being at Hogwarts that anyone heard her speak. He voice, even though she had not hit puberty yet, was not high but rather deep for a girl but still feminine.   
“Pity.” He commented as he went on with the lecture. So she can speak. He thought to himself as he went on with the lecture. For the rest of class he left her alone and so did the students.   
One cold December night when all the students left with the exception of a handful, Severus was doing rounds. It was then that he heard a soft shuffling ahead of him. Silencing his steps Severus crept on and found that the sound was coming from one of the ladies rooms near the Ravenclaw rooms. Severus hid himself from view of anyone passing by or leaving the restroom. Softly the door swung open and Viorel stepped out, never looking out to see if anyone was coming. It was then that Severus saw why she was covered.   
The discolorations were not scars but rather tattoos. They were a primitive tribal design. They covered her arms to just above her wrist to her shoulders. Because she wore a camisole he could see that the tattoos continued on to the back of her shoulders. Looking down at her legs he could see what looked like wings tattooed on her ankles.   
Quickly she put on her robes and shrunk her bath things and placed them in her pocket and made her way up the stairs. Severus would have said something to her for being out late but at the moment his brain was processing her. How was it that an eleven-year-old child had such intricate tattoos on her body already? Something to file away for a later time.  
The next day Severus saw Viorel. She wore a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt with a navy blue button up vest that had black lace on it. Once again her hair was in a French braid but he noticed a slight difference. In her hair were thin streaks of white. She was greying. Quickly finishing his breakfast Severus went up to Headmistress Minerva’s office.  
“Good morning Severus, how may I help you?”  
“A student we have here is worrying me.”  
“Ah, Ms. Hakan.” Minerva had taken up the all-knowing position that Albus had. Severus still could not figure out how but he and Minerva had a better relationship now that the war was long over.  
“Yes. She does not socialize and I noticed her last night. Her body is covered in tattoos and I noticed at breakfast that her hair is greying. Do you know what is going on?”  
“Ms. Hakan is the descendant from a group of people in the Caribbean. They tattoo themselves as the years go on. They cannot be removed magically. Her hair is also a factor of this. As the women approach puberty their hair color changes to white gradually.” She answered as she continued on with her paperwork. Then looking up, “Does that answer satisfy you Severus?”  
“Yes.” Severus then bowed his head, turned and left Minerva to her work and returned to his quarters. His quarters had taken on a drastic change since the end of the war. Gone were the cold dark slightly damp rooms. The walls were painted white. There were candle fixtures around his rooms making the rooms brighter when he wanted. The dark furniture remained and he changed the stone floors to a dark hardwood. Severus had also spelled the rooms so they were always warm and dry and had spelled windows in to the walls.   
Though he was in the dungeons and therefore underground the windows were not real windows but simply mimicked what was going on outside of the walls. The windows shown the forbidden forest and the great lake as they were at that exact moment. Severus no longer felt closed in, but free. Sure there were that few who knew what he had done in the war effort but still hated him and wanted him thrown in Azkaban, but he was free to do as he pleased now. His only boss was Headmistress McGonagall and she gave him free reign.  
So Severus returned to his quarters and sat on his sofa pondering Viorel until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Viorel’s 5th Year  
Severus sat and graded papers as the fifth years brewed a potion he had set for the class. The class was relatively quiet, no talking amongst the students since it was a solo project. From where he sat he could see very student unobstructed. Severus returned his attention to the first year essays at hand. The students in Ravenclaw seemed to be lagging in their essays. It was then he heard a faint sizzling sound. Looking up none of the students made to move. So he stood and walked over to the cauldron making the sound. He was just in time to push the surrounding students out of the way and put up a barrier up as he covered another student.  
The concoction blew up. The acidic concoction melted the cauldron and the table it stood on. Severus dismissed the class but didn’t notice the student beneath him till she made a sound. Viorel looked to be in pain. She had crashed on to the floor with Severus on top. Severus quickly stood up and helped Viorel up who was holding her ribs.  
“I seemed to have hurt you.” He commented. “Go sit on the bench over there.” He pointed. Viorel limped over to the bench near his desk and sat as she watched him clean up the mess. Severus wanted to kick himself for forgetting her presence but that quickly passed his mind. Once the mess was cleared he walked over to Viorel. “Please stay still.”   
Severus quickly cast a diagnostic spell over Viorel. Nothing was broken but a few of her ribs were bruised. Severus left her there and returned a minute later.   
“This potion is for the bruising and this cream is for the soreness.” Viorel swallowed the potion quickly, which surprised Severus. The potion in question was foul tasting. She took the cream and stood.  
“Thank you.” She nodded as she turned away. She went to find her bag only to see it in shambles.   
“Reparo!” cast Severus. The bag and all its contents returned to their former shapes. She picked up her bag said another thank you and quickly left. Severus stood there in his classroom baffled. She had not changed much since her first year. She was still quiet and never looked anyone in the eye. She still had high marks but still had no social life. Though, physically she had changed. She had always been tall but now she was approaching Severus height. She had to be at least five inches shorter than him and two inches taller than the tallest female in school (which happened to be McGonagall).   
Viorel did not dress dowdy. There was no uniform to be worn except for the long black robe with each student’s house emblem and color on the inside. She wore tight fitting jeans and sweaters or long sleeved shirts. Once in a while she would roll up her sleeves. But Severus knew she wore a glamour to hide the tattoos on her arms. He hoped that maybe one day she wouldn’t use the glamour or wear long sleeved tops, the tattoos were actually attractive on her skin.   
Now that Viorel was sixteen she had already hit puberty. Besides shooting up a few inches she began to have a more womanly shape. She had an hourglass shape that was faint. Her breasts were large but not so big that they were too noticeable. Her hair was still long but it was now completely white. She was teased from time to time about her hair, but she didn’t really react to the taunting of the other students.   
Her skin was pimply at first during her second and third year but by her fourth year her skin seemed to figure itself out and the breakouts ceased, but she had light scars on her face from where the pimples were. Thankfully they were fading with time. Puberty seemed to be kind to her but during her growth spurts she had to take the appropriate potions to stop the pain and to aid in the proper strength and placement of her bones.  
Severus did, of course, notice all of this. He was the one brewing the potions for her and did notice her changing. She still excelled in his class and he appreciated her hard work. There were other students who were as good as Viorel but none of them really tried hard. She was nothing like Hermione Granger, which was a huge relief. She was smart like his former student but that’s as far as their similarities went.  
Severus did enjoy her company. Though, they never talked. Usually she would stay late to work on a potion she was brewing for his class. Once in a while she would take on extra credit, which usually consisted of Viorel helping Severus in the lab. He liked having Viorel around. She was a quick learner and adept in potions. It seems the talent of potion making ran in the blood. On top of everything else she was neat and quiet. He liked that she was quiet in the sense that she did her work in class rather than fool around. But he did not like the fact that she did not socialize.  
One day Severus found himself walking the halls around midday. It was a warm summer day and the only student on Hogwarts grounds was of course Viorel. It was now her fifth year going in to her sixth year. But Severus stopped to see her looking down from the astronomy tower. She stood there, from what he could tell calmly. So severus walked on still seeing Viorel. It was then that fear struck him. Viorel climbed over the banister and with out a moments hesitation let herself drop. She fell fast and Severus could not get to her in time. By the time he found her she lay in the same exact spot as Albus in a pool of her own blood.  
Severus ran to her side trying every known healing spell to save her as tears streamed down his face. There were very few times Severus cried in his life. Severus was so focused on trying to save Viorel that he did not notice the other Faculty around him watching him. They all knew it was a lost cause to try and save her. in simple terms she had gone splat. And they were not in the least bit surprised that she would kill herself. She was so withdrawn and had been the butt of so many of the student’s jokes that all the bullying had pushed her over the edge. Though, at first they did try to stave off the teasing but after a while they gave up and let it happen, all except Severus.  
But what they had not anticipated was what would happen next. From Viorel’s body emitted a bright blue light that seemed to temporarily blind all those around. It encircled her body and forced it to rise. It remained slightly off the ground for a minute before the light faded and her body gently lay back down on the flagstones. Severus sat on the stones looking down at Viorel. Without opening her eyes Viorel curled in to a ball on the flagstones and cried. Severus sat there in shock. He could not understand what just happened. A minute ago she lay dead in her own blood. Now she was alive and seemingly unharmed and, to his confusion, crying.  
Severus then stood up as he picked Viorel up and carried her up to the infirmary. He shooed Poppy away knowing this was something out of her league completely. He lay Viorel down and waited for her crying to abate. He had so many questions going through his mind at the moment but he knew this was not the moment to bombard her with questions. So, instead he sat with her until she cried herself to sleep. It was then that Minerva walked in and found Severus asleep in the chair next to the bed Viorel was asleep on. Gently he woke him. Once awake she beckoned him away from Viorel.  
“Has she said anything?”  
“No.” he answered.  
“Do you have any idea why she would do this?”  
“Yes, you all gave up on her.” he answered once again in a clipped tone. Severus then turned and drew the curtains and sat back down and kept vigil over Viorel. He could not explain what made him stay with her exactly. It could bee seen that she was not allowed to die. Viorel turned in her sleep facing Severus. With a wave of his hand he cleaned her face of her shed tears and reduced the swelling on her face from crying. Severus then removed a lock of hair from her face and caressed her cheek. It was soft to the touch and warm. Why is it the smart ones that are the problematic ones? He thought to himself.   
An hour later Viorel sturred from her sleep. She opened her eyes and lay on her back. She stared up at the ceiling. Once again she had tried to kill herself and failed. She’d tried acquiring a muggle gun and shooting herself in the head, hanging herself, cutting her wrists, cutting her throat, and taking all manners of poisons. Everytime her body would revive. She did not want to be in this world anymore but it seems the gods had plans for her. what they were she did not know. After a few moments she noticed the gentle snoring beside her. Severus sat slumped in the chair beside her with his head tilted to the side. His mouth was closed. The book he had in his hands was slipping from his grasp. She grabbed the book before it fell and placed it on the bedside table.   
Quietly she slipped off the bed and with a wave of her wand she had lifted Severus from the hard wood chair and placed him on the soft bed she had just been on. All without waking him once. In his sleep Severus stretched out on the bed and rolled on to his side. Viorel then quietly left the infirmary and returned to her room. Her familiar shot to its feet as if in surprise at seeing her and bounded off the bed and in to her arms. It nudged her lovingly as if it knew what she was about to do. Viorel sat on her bed with the large cat beside her and stared at the canopy above her. not knowing what to do with herself she fell asleep.  
Severus woke suddenly realizing that he was not in the same position he was in before. Severus shot up off the bed. His book was on the night table and the curtains were drawn. Quickly Severus searched the infirmary. Viorel was not found. He then searched all other places he could think she would be. The library and the potions lab were empty. So was the dinning hall. He saved her room for last and quietly entered her room. It was there he found her fast asleep on the bed. Her familiar registered his presence and nudged Severus hand. Severus patted the cat but kept his attention on the sleeping student. She was alive and breathing and that’s all that mattered at the moment. She had not run off anywhere she should not have.   
Severus left Viorel a note and returned to his quarters that night.  
Come to my office tomorrow at 2pm.  
-Severus Snape


	3. Chapter 3

Viorel never responded to Severus’ note. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about and she was just not ready. So she would duck him. She would of course go to class but outside of class she avoided him like the plague. Severus was very put out by this but he was not about to push her. That would have been the wrong thing to do. But then again, she did not seem like someone who would go out that easily. 

Last month of 7th Year  
Viorel finished the last of her potion and bottled it. She was the last student to finish. Not because she had to redo the potion but rather because she was the only one that got it right. The rest of the seventh year Ravenclaws and Huffelpuff in the class failed at brewing the potion. Viorel waited calmly as Severus looked over the potion.  
“Ms. Hakan. What are your plans after Hogwarts?”  
“Get an apprenticeship.” She whispered. There was no need to whisper. She was no longer picked on now that she could freely use her magic. She was of age now and no one messed with her. She had changed since her fifth year. She was now only two inches shy of Severus and had a full womanly body. She wasn’t thin but she wasn’t big either, just that right mix of curves that pleased Severus. At least they pleased him in his mind.   
“Ms. Hakan I would like you to be my apprentice.” It was more an order than anything else. For a moment Viorel stood there quietly staring at Severus. Severus had not expected her to react like that. He was hoping for a simple yes or no, not for Viorel to actually look him in the eye. Viorel thought about the pros and cons. Finally she came to a decision.  
“I would be honored sir.” The pro for Severus being that he knew her and her habits. He seemed to understand her. For what reason she was not sure. Severus reached in to his desk as he put the bottle in a wooden box.   
“Fill this out and give it to McGonagall. Your apprenticeship will start the day after your graduation.” Viorel took the scroll and left. She signed where necessary and hand delivered the scroll to Minerva. She never said anything to the headmistress but simply placed the scroll on her desk, turned, and left. As soon as the door shut a smile came across Minerva’s face. She knew exactly what Severus was playing at. At first she did not approve but she knew his limits.  
Minerva knew of his attraction to Viorel that seemed to have spawned over the past few months. Many a time she caught him stealing glances at Viorel when he thought no one saw him. She knew he was also worried about her and that was fine with her. Maybe being Severus’ apprentice would change her for the better. Minerva submitted the form and went along with whatever business she had to do.

Once graduation as over Viorel changed from her robes to a pair of dark jeans and a button up shirt and vest and made sure her hair was out of the way. She went down to Severus’ office and knocked on the door.  
“Enter.” He drawled. In she walked and shut the door gently. She walked up to his desk and waited for his orders. “I take it you’ve already moved your things to your new room?”  
“Yes sir.” She answered. Severus then set her to brewing simple potions. The stores in the infirmary were dangerously low. She did not mind though doing such menial work. It was to help Poppy after all. After a while she got a little to hot and unbuttoned the buttons on her sleeves and rolled up the arms to her elbows. She exposed her tattoos only to Severus because she knew he was the only one to ever see them. She knew he was in the hall that night she walked out of the bathrooms. She waited for him to say something but he never did and she was thankful for that.   
Brewing took all day and around nine she had finished everything and cleaned up, but she was far to tired to walk to her room and fell asleep sitting on a bench with her head on a table. It was then that Severus walked in. her hair had come loose and was hanging around her body. Her face was in her arms. It was obvious to him she was asleep. At least she had finished brewing and cleaned up. So as gently as he could Severus scooped her up in to his arms and carried her to her rooms. In her sleep she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Severus entered her bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. Her familiar lay curled up on the chair across from the bed. Severus made to stand but the hold around her neck was far to tight. Severus could not pry her away. He tried waking her but she was in a deep sleep. Severus ended up lying next to Viorel. In all honesty he was just as exhausted and was surprised he still had the energy to carry her. Severus unbuttoned his jacket and removed it and unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt and rolled up the arms. His shoes he kicked off. He turned his robes in to a warm blanket and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her.

The next morning Viorel woke to the feel of a weight beside her. She opened her eyes but dared not move. It was then she saw the lanky black hair covering Severus’ face. She took in her surrounding realizing she was in her bed. He must have carried me here and fell asleep as well. She thought to herself. As gently as she could she got out of Severus’ arms and off the bed and stood looking down at him. He looked calm while asleep. Softly she removed the hair from his face then turned away to the bathroom. Viorel had her wand on her so she put up a silencing charm so as not to wake Severus. Quickly she showered and changed her clothing. She dried her hair with a drying spell and put it up in a bun. Lowering the silencing charm she walked back out to find her bed empty. She walked out of her room to the sitting room and could hear the shower in Severus’ rooms.   
Viorel decided to commandeer the kitchen that morning. Quickly she made toast, poached eggs and a pot of Earl Grey. Incidentally enough they liked their tea the same, pure and strong. No milk or sugar added. When all was done Severus walked out freshly showered and in clean clothing. She placed breakfast on the table and they sat in silence. Severus noted the breakfast and noted that hers tasted significantly better than his. Probably because she actually seasoned the eggs and used garlic butter on the toast. Severus ate his share and had seconds. Viorel, of course, was prepared. Severus, deciding to be kind, cleaned up their plates.   
Today they would not be in the lab. Today they would be foraging for some fresh potion ingredients. Gathering the necessary sacks and jars and shrinking them to fit in to one bag they walked off the Hogwarts grounds and apparated. They appeared in a forest that Viorel did not recognize and wherever they were the sun was already setting.  
“We’ll be harvesting hardback mushrooms.” Said Severus as he pulled out the sacks. “Also if we find anything else we’ll put them in the jars.”  
“Yes sir.” Quietly they split up and harvested the mushrooms that were attached to the tree trunks. The mushrooms had to be pried off the trees with iron knives. The process took about an hour before Viorel’s sack was full to brimming. She closed the sack and strapped it across her back and looked around for any other ingredients they might need. Viorel filled three jars with different plants then waited for Severus where they split. Severus had long finished but decided to watch Viorel in the darkness. He watched her move soundlessly and gracefully. How quickly she harvested the mushrooms before it was completely dark out. Once it was some of the surrounding vegetation lit up emitting a blue light.   
The light glow was beautiful on her. She harvested some of the fluorescing plants and put them in a jar, effectively creating a lamp for herself. Severus watched as she stood with the lamp in hand. The blue light playing off her white hair and the surrounding plant life. The way she stood she looked like a being out of a fairy tale. Her sleeves were rolled to her elbow showing her tattoos. Some of her hair had come out of the bun and the tendrils of hair came down around her face. Severus stood there a little longer ogling his apprentice.   
Realizing what he was doing he stopped and revealed himself to her. once her eyes made him out in the dark he could visibly see her relax. That action knocked him off guard. He never thought that there would be someone who would relax around him, but there she stood.   
“I see you’ve harvested quite a lot. I am impressed.” He said as he walked up to her. “Ready to go back?” Viorel nodded yes. Severus wrapped his arms around her waist and they were apparated back to the Hogwarts gates. Severus liked the feel of his arms around her waist. His fingers gently caressed her back. Realizing what he was doing he immediately let go and turned and walked through the gates. Viorel followed. She noticed the movement of his fingers on her spine. They were feather light. She wondered why he did that. Was it an unconscious movement or was it done purposefully? She stored those questions to the back of her mind along with Severus cleaning up breakfast and staying in bed with her.  
They entered the dungeons and went to the lab immediately breaking down the mushrooms and whatever other plants they acquired. They finished after two hours and took a break for lunch. This time Severus prepared lunch. Once again they ate in silence. Once they were finished Severus cleaned up. And once again Viorel stored that to the back of her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

5 Months into the Apprenticeship  
Severus and Viorel spent a month preparing for an experimental potion. This potion, Severus was hoping, would reverse the symptoms of vampirism. There were those in the wizarding community that had been bitten by vampires and wanted to change back to their human forms. Sucking blood and always being in the dark was not something they looked forward to. The hunger for blood was often times dangerous for both vampire and victim. Either the victim was killed outright or they were turned in to a vampire themselves. For the vampires it was dangerous because they would be so in to sucking the blood of another they’d forget their own safety.  
So, for full month Severus and Viorel looked up potions, ingredients, and spells for this revolutionary potion. But for this to be successful they kept what they were doing between themselves. After a month was up Severus put Viorel to preparing the necessary ingredients while he prepared the lab. Three cauldrons would be needed for this, meaning three separate potions for now. Once all three were brewed they would combine the three in the appropriate measures. It took Viorel three hours to prepare all the necessary ingredients and to place them around the appropriate cauldrons.   
Severus, while preparing the lab, stood and watched Viorel. It was now five months since the apprenticeship started, meaning it was now November. It was cold out and there were the occasional days of snow. The students were still annoying. Had he not been teaching, this process for the potion would have started earlier. But, he was still fine with how things were going. Viorel was more open the longer she was around him. She looked him in the eye whenever he spoke to her. She gave more than one word answers, long enough to hold a conversation with her. She was much more comfortable around him than anyone else. She still shied away from the students; their attitudes towards her had not changed. But above all else Severus and Viorel were now on a first name basis and he liked the sound of his name on her lips.  
“Severus, I am done. What next?” she asked as she placed the last ingredients. Severus was taken out of his reverie.  
“Its near lunch and we need to eat. I suggest we eat down here.”  
“I will prepare lunch.” She retorted before he could offer. Though, he was okay with this. Viorel’s cooking far surpassed him, which is why he was particularly confident in her potion making abilities. Anyone who could cook well should be able to make a potion. Viorel walked to the work sink washed her hands and left the lab and went to the kitchen. Lunch did not take long to prepare. It was pasta and tuna salad. Viorel put the food in bowls with forks and placed them on the table with glasses of water. There was no waiting. They simply dug in and ate in silence.  
From the corner of his eye Severus watched her eat. She was not a dainty eater but she was not a sloppy eater. She took good-sized bites and not the small nibbles of the other female students and staff that would drive him nuts. He always wondered if they were healthy enough to be eating small amounts. Viorel finished before Severus did and remained seated as she stared off in to nothingness.  
Viorel waited for Severus to finish eating so she could wash the dishes. She did not like having someone else always do things for her. She did notice Severus peaking at her from time to time but didn’t really think anything of it.   
They quickly returned to brewing the potions, removing the stasis charms. Viorel was given one potion to look over because it was the hardest and therefore required most of her concentration. She put in three drops of liquefied red pond moss then stirred counterclockwise five times then clockwise twenty times. This did not take long. Once the stirring was done the potion was left to simmer for twenty minutes. In that time she took a bathroom break and went to get a glass of water then promptly returned and waited for the spell she put above the cauldron to finish counting down. She still had ten minutes left.  
“Do you need anything Severus? I have ten minutes.”  
“No, I’m fine Viorel.” He answered with his back turned. Severus could feel her eyes move from the back of his head and relaxed a bit. He noticed this about him. He seemed to tense a bit when he became the center of her attention lately. Many times he wanted to drop what he was doing and just kiss her just to feel her lips. But she doesn’t find me attractive would be his response to those thoughts.  
They continued on into the evening brewing the three potions needed. Just before dinner they were taken from the heat, inspected, and bottled up and put in the appropriate climates. They went to the dinning hall for dinner then split for the day and went to their separate rooms. Viorel returned to her rooms, showered, and got in bed. Falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.   
Severus returned to his rooms removing his robes and jacket and sat on the sofa facing the fire. He poured himself a glass of firewhiskey and sipped at it going over the day. For the whole day he’d been daydreaming of Viorel. Wondering what she was like under her clothing. Wondering if her skin was soft and supple. These thoughts led to more glasses of firewhiskey causing him to get more and more drunk. Realizing the path he was going down, Severus peeled himself from the sofa and walked to the bathroom, undressed and took a cold shower first before taking a hot one. He then dried off and slid in to bed naked, to tired and too drunk and uncoordinated to search for a clean pair of boxers. Severus promptly fell asleep.  
“Severus I have a question?”  
“Yes Viorel.” He retorted.  
“Do you have any other tattoos beside the one on your arm?”  
“Yes.”  
“May I see them?” she asked. Viorel was different. Her hair was let down cascading down her shoulders. She wore a long dark blue dress that hugged her curves beautifully. And above all, she was smiling. Making her more beautiful than anything he’s ever seen. Severus stopped what he was doing, stood and magically removed his robes, jacket, and shirt. He turned to reveal the family coat of arms on his back. A black lion and black dragon with the name Prince along the top and the engraving Nos Mos Semper Praevaleat along the bottom flanked it. Viorel walked up to him placing her hand on the tattoo and began tracing the design with her finger. She stood closer and replaced her finger with her lips. The sensation sent a shock of heat through Severus. Her kiss alone warmed him.  
“It is beautiful Severus.” He said nothing but let her continue to kiss his back. But then he could take it no longer. Turning, he grabbed her head and laid siege to her lips with his. They were soft and firm and tasted of cinnamon. Severus moved his hands from her face to around her waist, pulling her close to him. Viorel’s fingers caressed their way in to Severus hair gently scratching his scalp and pulling at his hair, spurring him on. With a wave of his hand his desk was cleared. He picked Viorel up and laid her gently on the desk and lay over her.   
For a moment he stopped kissing her and looked in to her eyes. They were soft and loving and open to him. There were no walls put up around her mind. Viorel then smiled again and Severus stared at her in disbelief. This was the second time and her smile alone melted him. It was a smile for him and him alone. Softly he kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and her lips again. And then a whispered “I love you” left her lips, stopping him. Severus once again stared at her. He could tell she meant it. “I love you too Viorel.” He said then continued kissing her. His hands moved from around her to her breast cupping it gently. He didn’t squeeze but rather moved his hands so that her breasts fit perfectly in them. His lips moved to her neck eliciting moans from her that egged him on and turned him on. He could feel himself straining in his pants. He could feel his cock wanting to be buried inside of her.  
Severus woke the next morning hot, with the sheets thrown off his body and his cock hard as rock and leaking precum. Severus grabbed his cock and pumped until he came sloppily all over his stomach and chest. With a wave of his hand the mess was cleaned up. He lay there a little longer. Masturbation was not enough, he knew, to satisfy what he wanted but for now it would have to do. There was no way Viorel would want him. She was no longer a student of his and was of age so those were not barriers for him any longer. Severus got out of bed and showered, dried off, and got dressed. Today they would be mixing the potions to make their ultimate potion. Severus brushed his freshly washed hair and stepped out of his rooms and headed up to breakfast. He was met with an immediate surprise. Sitting next to Minerva was Viorel wearing something similar to what he dreamt of her wearing. It was a Navy blue dress that hugged her to her hips then flared out to the floor. Around her waist was a black fabric belt. The dress was something Indian inspired and looked beautiful on her. On her fingers were gold rings and in her ears were gold earrings. Her hair was up off her shoulders in a messy bun. She was gorgeous today.  
Viorel noticed Severus and turned towards him as he sat beside her.  
“Good Morning Severus.” She said quietly. Severus nodded and dug in to the plate of food that appeared before him. He was convinced this was some kind of joke. He had to still be asleep. He reached down and pinched his thigh as painful as he could but nothing changed. He was awake all right.


	5. Chapter 5

For days Severus had this recurring dream. And every morning Severus would wake up both hard and leaking pre-cum, or covered in his own cum and needing to go again. It was a regular occurrence now and it was annoying him to no end. Everyday they worked on the potion Severus could feel himself wanting her more and more.   
At the same time Severus did not know that Viorel felt the same way. She wanted more and more of him near her. Though, she was subtler about it. She still kept up the stoic demeanor but she talked to him more and did things for him. She figured that would be the best way. She’d seen so many of the other female students do it to get the boys they fancied, why not try it on Severus. But as the days wore on she thought her actions were backfiring since Severus seemed more and more grouchy as each day passed finally she stopped all together.

Severus did notice her drawing away more and more from him. He suspected she could pick up on his need and was revolted by it and therefore cut down on her interactions with him. How badly he wanted to reach over and run his fingers through her hair or taste her lips. How badly he wanted to wrap his arms around her and caress her naked skin. But this would not happen. And every morning he would wake up horny for the rest of his life. Something needed to be done, but what exactly he did not know.

The final day of brewing came and Severus and Viorel removed the cauldron from its spot and moved it to a workbench together. There would be no magic used on it, they did not want to risk contamination. Severus, suspecting the outcome of the potion was pleasantly satisfied. The potion had come out amber colored and clear. It consistency was like oil and, he hoped, tasteless. 

“You bottle the potions in those,” he said pointing to a box on the other side of the lab, “and I will write the necessary letters.” With that Severus walked out of the lab in to his office and sat down and pulled out sheets of paper. It took Viorel twenty minutes to fill up the bottles and stopper them and label them accordingly. Once that was done she put an anti breaking charm on them and placed them back in the box, sealed and labeled as well. When that was done she set to cleaning the cauldron and ladle. It was then that Severus walked in with a scowl on his face. He looked at the box and back at her as they made eye contact. “You are free for the rest of the day once you finish cleaning.” Severus then turned on his heel and left her there.

Once she was finished she returned to her rooms and read one of the books she had borrowed from the restricted section of the library. She did not understand Severus’ sour mood the past few days. Even though she did want him she did not want to deal with his temper. So for now leaving him alone would be her best bet. 

7 Months Later

The trials had gone successfully and Severus had patented a potion with Viorel. The witches and wizards that wanted to be human again took the potion over a span of five days. After the fifth they would be human again. The process was slightly painful for some since they could not have blood that entire time. But it worked. 

Severus was happy with their creation but was not happy with his mornings. Severus wanted her but seriously did not know exactly how to go about it. At the same time he did not understand why she was so withdrawn from him. It was then that it dawned on him and he hit himself in the head. He had realized his outward behavior towards her. He was treating her no less than the other students and faculty treated her. Severus wanted to apologize but the actual act of it was a daunting task. So, sitting outside on a bench and idea came to him. Why not write it out? That seemed to be the best way and logical way to convey his thoughts in anything. Severus returned to his office and locked the door and set to writing.

Viorel on the other hand was free to do as she pleased since there was nothing else they were brewing. The stores in the infirmary had been replenished as well as any necessary ingredients. There were other potions Severus would want to work on but they would have a month long break. Viorel chose to use this break to do some traveling and thinking of her own. 

She wanted Severus but his current sour disposition towards her was confusing her drastically. He was never like this to her, not even when she was a student was he this callous. Viorel hadn’t a clue on what to do so she left those thoughts to the back of her mind and enjoyed her current vacation in Paris. It was quiet during the summer even though there were tourists everywhere. For her month away she rented a luxurious apartment that had a view of the Eiffel tour in front of it. She always marveled at how tall the edifice was. After cooking for herself Viorel sat on the balcony sipping on a cup of coffee as she enjoyed the warmth around her. It was then she saw a familiar bird coming towards her with a letter attached to it.

It was then that her heart dropped when she realized it was Severus’ raven. She removed the letter but was hesitant to open it. She had convinced herself that he had fired her. But she threw that thought away and unrolled the paper.

Dear Viorel,

I don't know how to start this letter, because I'm afraid it might be the end of our good acquaintance. For the length of our working relationship I have realized that I have suddenly been very callous towards you and this is uncalled for on my part. You have done nothing wrong so please don’t think you have. I have come to the realization that I have fallen for you to put it simply. But for the longest time I have convinced myself that you do not feel the same. I have only realized that my behavior towards you is the reason for your withdrawal from me and for that I am truly sorry.

Viorel, I love you. I know you will find it hard to believe me if I tell you now how much you mean to me. I don’t fully understand my feelings seeing as how I haven’t truly felt this way for anyone. I’ve never been like this before. I just don't know how to pour out my feelings for you. I wanted to find the perfect words to make you realize how much I need you and love you, but words continue to elude me, what would they be? Something poetic? I’m sure it should be heartfelt and out of the ordinary. I’m afraid it’s no use; every time I look at you, the words come to mind. I love you! 

I don’t expect you to reciprocate these feelings and if this is too much for you I understand if you never come back. But I just wanted you to understand.

-Severus

Viorel sat there a moment after reading the letter. For a moment she wasn’t sure if it was real or not. She had never imagined Severus to be one for writing love letters, let alone a confession of love letter. So for a moment she used her wand to verify the writer and sure enough it came up as Severus Snape. He had actually written this. Viorel looked at his raven and without a second thought gave the raven a treat and sent a short letter with it. 

The apartment was paid up for the entire month so it did not matter if she left early. Quickly she packed and picked up her familiar and apparated out of the apartment and to the Hogwarts gates. Viorel made way to her rooms first.

Severus sat in his study as the raven appeared with a letter at its feet. He removed it and gave the bird a treat. Severus opened it and was confused by the simple answer.

Severus,

Thank you.

-Viorel

When he looked at the raven there was a knock at his door.

“Enter.” He drawled. The door swung open and a breathless Viorel stood in the doorway wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She crossed the length of the room and stood inches from Severus. Severus did not know what to do.

“Well, aren’t you going to kiss me?” she asked softly. Severus relaxed and did just that.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus picked up Viorel and carried her to the sofa and sat with her on his lap. He could not get enough of her lips and the sensation was causing his body to react in ways it hadn’t in a very long time. Feeling his hardness Viorel moved up on Severus’ lap and began grinding against him. The sensation causing him to moan through the kisses. It was then in the middle of the kiss with his eyes closed that he felt their clothes disappear. Surprised he stopped the kiss and looked at Viorel.

Viorel was as naked as the day she was born and so was Severus. But Viorel was covered in tattoos where as Severus was covered in scars. Though, the tattoos looked gorgeous on her now that he saw all of them on her. She looked regal as she was. Severus made to move as he did not want her to see his scars but she had pinned him against the sofa.

 

“Why are you trying to get away?”

“My scars are not for your eyes.” He answered as he put his hands on her hips and stood up causing her to slide to the floor. 

“Severus, there is no need to hide your scars from me. I have seen worse and have gotten scars just as bad.” For a moment Severus was surprised by this admission.   
“Your scars show what you’ve gone through and that you are strong. Do not hide them from me.” with that Viorel leaned forward and kissed his lips, his jaw, and then the two bit marks on his neck left from that wretched snake. Severus tensed at the sensation but quickly relaxed. She was gentle as she moved back to his lips and repeated the process on the other side. Severus bucked his hips against her.

Viorel moved herself up and then slid herself down on to Severus cock. The sensation sent shivers through her body as she watched Severus face. His eyes shut at the ecstasy of how she felt. Severus’ hands grabbed her hips as she moved up and down on him. 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed as he opened his eyes. Viorel slid up and down his cock as Severus leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lavished her breasts with kisses and licked and nibbled at her nipples making her moan and squeal in pleasure. Viorel ran her fingers through his hair gently scratching his scalp. He liked the feel of that as it sent a tingling sensation down his spine. Severus’ fingers slid down her body and his thumb found her nub and rubbed it until she reached her climax. The sensation of her contracting muscles sent him over the edge and he came hard inside her. 

Severus leaned back on the sofa as he held Viorel closer and kissed her. This is what he needed but after a while he noticed he was not softening. Viorel stood up from his lap as he slid out of her, still fully erect. But he looked at her naked form. All Severus could do was stare. She was absolutely beautiful. Viorel put out a hand and he took it. She led him to his bedroom and she laid on his bed waiting for him. Severus kissed her starting at her knees and worked his way to between her legs. He slipped his fingers between the lips and licked her nub sending a shot of pleasure through her. He continued to lick her nub as he slid two fingers inside of her. He watched what the sensation did to her. He then slid another and reveled in her taste. When he felt himself leaking precum Severus sat up and masturbated over her making his cock slippery. He then slid himself inside of her. He watched as her breasts bounced with every movement, so much so that she tried to hold them in place. Her legs were loose either side of him and her hair had fanned out on the pillows. 

“Sev…harder!” she panted out. And he went harder and faster into her. It wasn’t long before she came and screamed his name in the room. Severus came after her chanting her name over and over until the spasms stopped. He was weak now so he lay beside her with his arms wrapped around her. They fell asleep that night finally sated.

The next morning Viorel woke and slipped out of bed and used the bathroom and washed her face and cleaned up some. When she returned Severus was awake and sitting up, his now soft cock coming to life at the sight of her naked form. 

“Good morning Severus.” she said as she climbed on the bed. On hands and knees she crawled towards him then kissed him. Severus returned the kiss and reached beneath her and rubbed her clit with two fingers. She moaned at the sensation but returned the favor by taking his cock in her mouth and sucking him off. Severus moved his body so he was beneath her and let her sit on his face, the perfect sixty-nine. Viorel came first as her juices pored into Severus waiting mouth. Then Severus who came heavily into hers. They lay side by side sated but still touching each other. 

“Good morning Viorel.” He answered with a chuckle finally.


End file.
